After The Kiss
by CaskettMyHeart
Summary: What happens after their first kiss? What if it had all gone differently than it actually did? AU very M-rated fanfiction. Not just M-rated stuff, there's a story too. WARNING: M RATED. NOT like my other stories. Don't like M rated stories, don't read. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Kate sat at home, in the arms of Josh the night after she and Castle kissed. She felt weird. Of course, who wouldn't when you just kissed a guy who's not your boyfriend and then just went on acting like it was 'just' an undercover kiss. No. It wasn't just an undercover kiss. She felt… blown away by his lips, hands… taste.

But yet, she still sat in Josh's arms, not able to hurt her boyfriend by telling him, or even breaking up with him. It was meaningless, she told herself. She believed she had never told herself a bigger lie.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Josh's phone that went off. He answered it as she silenced the TV.

"Yeah, okay. I get it." Josh said as he sighed.

Kate knew he was needed somewhere, but where? He had just come back… for her.

"Who was it?" she asked him.

"I'm so sorry Kate, I know I came back for you, but I'm still on call in the hospital. It's only until I'm off call, which is tomorrow evening. I'll call you, okay?" he stood up, as she stayed in her place on the couch. He bent back down to peck her lips.

"I got a few days off, so you know where I'll be." Kate sighed. She didn't like days off, but she agreed with her Captain. She understood his point of view.

As Josh walked out the door, Kate turned the TV back on. She was kind of glad he was gone, but she also wanted him here to make her thoughts about Castle disappear. She didn't want to be thinking about his lips. How they felt on hers. His tongue, soft and loving. His hands, roaming over her body.

And his hands in her hair. It felt even better than the first time their lips touched. The way he pushed himself into her, and pulled her towards him, it was heavenly. Even just remembering it got her flushed. Her body heat was rising, a craving feeling came up inside of her.

Suddenly, thoughts of what could be popped into her head. Thoughts of her and Castle, tangled between sheets, lying so close to each other you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between their limbs. Soft sweet kisses. And then the heat rising again within them. Her hand, trailing down his chest, his abs underneath her fingertips. She felt him shivering. "Oh god Kate" she heard him say as her mouth marked his neck.

She was pulled out of her thoughts, again, by a ringtone. The ringtone she put for Castle. Hesitantly, she grabbed the phone off the table next to her, and checked her inbox.

'_Hey Kate, I know we haven't talked about it, but I can't forget about our kiss. I'm sorry, but I can't just drop the subject.'_

Kate was hesitant, should she tell him she couldn't forget about it either? Or should she lie, that was the better option. No one would get hurt that way… but she couldn't. It didn't feel right.

'I can't either Rick… I keep thinking about it.'

Within second she got a reply. _'I'm glad to know I'm not alone. I keep imagining your lips on mine… Tell me it wasn't just me who loved that feeling…'_

Kate bit her lip. This was wrong… so wrong… but she couldn't stop herself.

'You're not the only one. But I can't… I can't keep imagining you. Your hands… lips. I can't. It's not right. But I can't stop it.'

'_Oh Kate, It's the same with me. My hands in your hair… I can't forget how wonderful it felt.'_

Kate saw it happening again in front of her eyes. It got her so worked up.

'Castle, please… I can't do this to Josh…'

'_Forget about Josh, he doesn't matter now. Just think about me. Running my hand up your leg, going higher and higher. My lips, trailing down your totally naked body. Such a hot body.'_

Kate couldn't handle this. She didn't reply. She just walked to her bedroom, getting ready for the night.

Soon she got another text though.

'_Your folds, so wet for me. My thick fingers pleasuring you as my mouth trails down, to you breasts'_

Kate shouldn't have read it. She shouldn't have. She couldn't help but lie on her bed, in underwear, her one hand clutching the phone, her other trailing down her body. She shouldn't be doing this, but it was too much. And it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong. She wasn't cheating on Josh. But she was imagining Castle there instead of him. And that was not right. But no matter how bad she wanted it, she couldn't change it.

'_Can you feel it, sexy? Can you feel my big fingers sliding into you? My tongue trailing down your body, to your bellybutton.'_

This was becoming too much for her. She bit her lip, trying not to make any noises, as her fingers reached her wet folds. She kicked away the sheets, as they became too hot on her sweating body.

She could barely open her eyes as the next text came.

'_Open the door Kate._'

He was there! No… oh no, the door was unlocked… she forgot to lock it! Shit… Now he was going to come in…

And sure enough, a few seconds later she got a text saying he was coming in. She moaned a 'no' but her body screamed yes. She couldn't stand up. Not now. She was too close to it. She couldn't stop moving her fingers. She threw her head back as she heard footsteps on the floor.

"Kate… Oh sexy where are you?" she heard him say. The footsteps came closer and closer. She didn't stop. She didn't want to stop.

"Oh fuck!" Rick groaned as he walked into her bedroom, door wide open, Kate lying on the bed, pleasuring herself.

Kate's other hand, that was clutching the phone, let go and she cupped her breast, as she pushed herself off of the bed, on her head and feet.

"Oh so sexy" she heard Rick say as he moved towards her.

"Castle… Rick!" she moaned as her fingers pushed in herself again. It wasn't enough. She was close, but she'd never manage herself.

Rick had already taken off his shoes and coat as he entered her apartment, he was only wearing a shirt, pants and of course boxers underneath. Boxers that were starting to feel too tight.

"Help, please" she groaned as she reached for Castle.

She felt cold hands trailing up her leg. Coming dangerously close to her wet folds. His hand touched hers, and he pulled it out. She felt her fingers touch another sort of wetness. His lips, and soon his tongue. She could feel him sucking on her fingers and it felt so good.

"My god Kate." Rick breathed as he climbed the bed, closer to her.

She was laying on her back, her left hand on her breast, the other above her head. Rick's hand was hovering over her folds, he was laying on his side, supporting himself with his right, and waiting for her with his left.

"Come on Rick, don't make me lose my heat. Please." She said, barely louder than a whisper, and she didn't have to say it twice. Rick traced his fingertip over her wet folds, to her clit and started circling it. Kate whimpered as she grabbed the sheets.

"Rick, please, more." Kate managed to get out. And Rick let his fingers trail down to her entrance. His thumb still making circles. He was watching her as she bit her lip, craving more.

"You look so hot Kate." he said and planted a kiss on her shoulder. He pushed himself up with his other hand, sitting himself up a bit more with his knees and hand, as he leaned down to kiss her neck. He was hovering over her, still not allowing her the pleasure she wanted.

He was marking her, and she honestly didn't care. It felt too good.

"Rick… please." She hummed as one hand grabbed the back of his neck, and she bucked her hips against his hand. "Please help me."

Castle figured she had begged enough. She wanted him, that much was clear. His boxers were becoming too tight and if he waited longer, it would really start to hurt.

He trailed kisses up to her lips, and as his lips made contact with hers, he stopped his hand motions. He was too taken away by her soft lips on his. She bucked her hips into his hand once more and as their tongues touched, he pushed two fingers inside of her.

She gasped as she pulled herself up with her hand that was circled around his neck. His fingers were magical, it felt so good. Perfect.

For him it was the same, her walls around his fingers made him even harder. He slowly moved his fingers out of her and he started kissing her again. He pushed into her again, and again and she was amazed every time. And when she was adjusted to his fingers, he put in a third finger which made her lose control. Her hand on his neck lost her power and her back hit the bed again.

She bit her lip again, it felt like nothing before. Never had it been this good.

"Rick, I want you." She moaned.

"You already have me Kate."

"Not what I meant." She moaned as she bucked her hips once again. She tugged his shirt and pulled it up. He pulled his fingers out of her heat so take his shirt of as she started to unbutton his jeans.

He didn't waste time kicking them off. He noticed Kate's hands had stopped moving.

"Kate, what's wrong? Do you want to stop?" Rick asked in concern. He met her eyes when she looked up from her hands.

"Nuh-uh, no, not at all. It's just- "

"What Kate?" Kate swallowed, and took a breath.

"You're so big." She moaned as her hand grabbed him.

Rick moaned from the unexpected pleasure. "Don't worry babe, I'll be gentle. But I can't promise it won't hurt."

Kate just gasped as rick bucked his hips against hers. He was bigger than she thought and she knew he would hurt her. But she didn't care.

"Now Rick, please." She begged him as she put her fingers around the waistband of his boxers. His bowers that were way too small by now.

The room was lit by the bedside lamp Kate had, so when his boxers were off, she could see exactly how big he was.

"Oh god…" she said as she stared at his manhood.

"Nuh-uh Kate, not god. Little Rick." Rick said as he leaned down to kiss her neck again. His hips bucked against her hand, and she pumped him.

"Not so little. And I prefer another name." Kate smiled as she enjoyed the feel of his arousal in her hand.

"What do you want to call it?" he asked in between butterfly kisses. "Not dick right? Too lousy." He groaned as she pumped him again and kneaded his balls.

"No," she chuckled as she felt his tip brush against her wet pussy. She pulled his head close to her mouth, and whispered. "I like cock."

Rick groaned as Kate bit his earlobe. It was becoming too much for him. As his cock grazed between her folds again, she gasped.

"Rick…" she gasped again as his tip stayed at her entrance and they stopped moving.

"Yeah?" he asked, meeting her eyes again.

"I- I love you." She smiled.

He looked into her eyes a moment longer and leaned down to kiss her. As their kiss deepened, he moved his hips and slowly entered her. She gasped at the feel of him spreading her wide open.

She let out a loud 'oh' as he completely entered. He himself felt the effect of her tight walls on his arms. He could barely keep himself up.

"Damn Kate." he said as he regained his strength in his arms. He pulled himself up a bit, taking his weight off of her, and pulled out just as slow as he entered her. She whimpered and pulled him down again.

He felt amazing, and she didn't ever want to leave the moment. He had been right though, it hurt. But she didn't care. It was a good kind of hurt. As she was thinking about it, he entered her faster than before. Let it linger for a moment, and pulled out again. His thrusts became stronger and stronger as she felt herself come closer to her climax.

"Rick, make me scream." She groaned in between thrusts.

"Gladly." He grinned as he picked up pace.

A few heavy thrusts later, he was so close. "Come with me Kate." he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck. Her heartbeat fast underneath his lips.

She felt like heaven, her hips met his with every thrust. And his words sounded like an angel's voice. She was happy to obey him.

She hooked her legs around him and pushed him in even further and faster.

Her inner muscles flexed one more time around him before she screamed his name as her orgasm hit her out of the blue.

Her walls tightening around him were it for him and he pushed in one more time before he lost it all. He spilled inside of her but rode her orgasm out as she gasped. He collapsed on top of her, and turned them over, still connected to each other. He didn't want to let the feeling go.

"That was…" he groaned heavily.

"Best. Ever." She smiled between heavy breaths.

"Kate?" she hummed in response as she made herself comfy on his chest. She had the orgasm of her life, and her legs felt like pure jelly.

"I love you too." She smiled as he kissed her hair and put a protective arm around her. With the other hand he found the sheets and pulled them up a bit, over the both of them.

She hummed in response. "I'm glad. Now shh, I want to be ready for a round 2 when I wake up."

He chuckled in response, and stared at the ceiling.

_Why the hell did we wait so long?_

**Okay so, this is my first ever M rated fanfic.**

**It does have a story, but I'm not making it such a long one, seeing as I don't see much future in it, and I don't plan on spending my days writing M fanfic while I have 3 other stories waiting and maybe a sequel to my very first that I finished about a year ago.**

**So, feedback is highly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**Woah, just woah. I was blown away by the responses I got to this story. My inbox was filled with emails and they just kept coming. Thank you for the feedback, and well, people have told me I should write more M rated stuff, but for personal reasons, I didn't. Until now.**

**For the people reading my other stories, I wrote a page or 2 for Wanting you, but I'm still stuck on BSWD. Also Falling To Pieces hasn't been much success for me lately. But, I'll end that one soon.**

Rick woke up with the feel of Kate's lips on his abs. He gasped when her hand grasped his cock, and squeezed him. "Holy fuck, Kate."

Kate hummed, "Holy? Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet, baby." Kate smiled as she trailed her kisses lower and lower.

Rick finally realized what was going on, he sat up, pulling himself away from her.

"Kate, no. Stop." Rick put his hands on her face and guided her back up. "I don't want you to do that."

"Why not?" Kate pouted.

"Because I don't think it's nice. Well, it is but- what I'm trying to say is, I respect you too much to let you do something like that."

"But, I want to." Kate said as she grabbed him again, and pumped, not once, twice.

"Kate… No, please. I don't want you do go through something like that." Rick tried to stop her, but she knew how to persuade a man. Kate started trailing kisses down his body again, starting at his neck, slowly pumping as she went.

He gasped as her lips reached his hair below his bellybutton. "Kate… stop. Please."

"Nuh-uh" she hummed as she went down, and down. She felt him becoming harder and harder in her hand, and she loved the feeling.

"God Rick, I'm going to love this. I'll make you love it as well." Kate smiled and she softly placed her lips on his tip, gazing up to look into his eyes, that were closed.

"Kate…"

"Not. Gonna. Stop." Kate said between kisses and she went all the way down his shaft. She licked her lips, bit her lip, and licked him all the way up to his tip. He was rock hard by now, and she felt herself get wetter and wetter.

Rick was gripping the sheets as he tried to control his breathing. Miserably failing as she cupped his balls and trailed kisses down him again. She placed both of her hands on his hips, preventing him from bucking up. She used her tongue to guide his balls in her mouth and she sucked.

He couldn't take it anymore and he let his back hit the mattress again, his arms to weak to keep him up. He wanted to feel her hair between his fingers, but he didn't want to push her, so he gripped the sheets once again as she sucked again. "Damn, Kate."

She released him with a pop and chuckled. She loved him, all of him, and she was going to do him a favor like he did for her last night.

"Do you like it Rick?" she bit her lip again, watching his facial expressions for a moment as she stroked him again.

He groaned and she took that as a yes. She leaned back once again, her ass up in the air, which gave her an amazing feeling and advantage to touch herself. But not yet, now was too soon, though she felt her wetness starting to trail down her leg.

She kissed his shaft all the way down again, as her hands stretched out over his abs to his chest, she dug her nails in and licked him all the way up. Her lips closed around him, and it completely surprised him. His hips bucked, but she prevented him from going up with her arms. He was strong though, she had to give him that.

Her lips were heavenly around his big cock as she went down, slowly. She let her tongue graze along his length as she went back up, tilting her head a bit back, and as she reached his top, she went down further and faster. Every time her head would go down, she sped up and took him in deeper, and deeper.

She let one of her hands come back to the base of his cock as she sped up even more. She was going to make him come sooner rather than later.

But she slowed her pace a bit more, as her hand trailed down her own body, cupping her breast, and further down, or up as her ass was higher than her head was.

She hummed around him as her fingers reached her clit. The hum drove Rick nuts.

"Fuck, Kate!" Rick's hips bucked and she couldn't stop him. Hell, she didn't want to. She took him in deeper than ever before, and followed him back down. She slowly pushed him in all the way, deepthroating him. She relaxed all her muscles, she knew otherwise she'd throw up.

She couldn't help but swallow, and Rick's eyes shot open at the feeling. So tight, her muscles tightening around him… She couldn't do that again, or he'd spill into her, and that he really didn't want to do to her.

"Ka-ate," he moaned. And she got it, so she, very slowly, pulled back out. She couldn't help but suck when she got to his tip. She grinned as she looked at him, and twisted her fingers at her clit once more. She gasped at the sensation and licked the cum already coming out. She licked one more time up his shaft before trailing her tongue his hip body. Her breasts fully pressed against him. She rocked back and forth, grinding them over his hard cock, before going up.

She pushed her fingers inside herself, and brought her hand up to her mouth. She was going to suck on them, but he grabbed her hand, and put her fingers in his mouth. Sucking her juices off of her fingers, never breaking eye contact. She shivered at the feeling. His manhood twitched against her stomach. She pulled her fingers out of his mouth, and put them on his chest, to push herself up.

Kate sat up, in all her naked glory, on his hips, his cock pressing against her folds, feeling exactly how wet she was. All for him. She let her hands cup her breasts and then twisted her hair in her fingers as she grinded her hips against him. Her clit feeling the perfect sensation. His cock twitched again, she knew he was close. She had that power over him.

She grinded again, making sure to lean back so he had the perfect view as well. She came closer and closer to that perfect climax as she leant forward again. All of her juices covering his big throbbing cock.

Kate's breathing became more irregular, so did Rick's. She laid herself down on his chest, forehead buried in his neck, as her fingers intertwined with his and her hips kept rolling. She was so close to her climax, and she could feel he was too.

When hip tip touched her clit, she gasped. The feeling was more than magnificent. He pushed his tip more against her, causing her to groan. When he pulled back, she followed and repeated her motion. She felt her juices leaking out of her wet pussy.

"Rick." Gasp, "Make me. Come." Another gasp, "Now." She pleaded. As heavenly as his slow rocking motion was, she needed her climax. Right now.

Rick needed it too. His cock was hurting so bad.

He pushed against her clit faster and faster, her whimpering with every rocking motion. He put his hands on her hips and rocked her.

"Fuck, Rick." As she said the words, she was surprised by a white light behind her eyes and the amazing feeling of a long orgasm. He didn't stop grinding their hips together, and that got her numb. She collapsed on his chest as he exploded himself. The scream of his name being the tipping point for him. He spilled everything against their stomachs.

She couldn't care less that he spilled all over her.

"Rick, I love you." She heaved, her breathing still heavy. "You just… you're amazing. This even tops the first round."

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet, Kate." he grinned as he rolled onto his side.

Even though his breathing wasn't back to normal, he held her jaw as he kissed her passionately. When they both ran out of breath, they pulled away and cuddled close together.

"I could stay in this moment forever." Kate sighed and nuzzled closer.

"I know, me too." Rick said softly as he stroked his thumb over her shoulder.

Kate quickly dozed off, but Rick didn't allow himself too. He wanted to clean her up. And so, when she was sound asleep, he untangled himself from her and walked to the bathroom. He took a washing cloth and made one side of it wet. He made sure the water wasn't too cold and cleaned himself up. Then he went into the bathroom and ran it over her abs. Making sure she was clean. She had reacted to the touch of the cloth, but he hadn't woken her up.

Later in the morning Rick woke up and stared at Kate. She just looked perfect.

Rick kissed Kate's forehead and lingered there before putting on more than just his boxers, that he snatched off the floor walking towards the bathroom. He put on his shirt, but not yet his jeans. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Looking into her fridge, he was happy to see more than when he stayed at her place the last time. At least now there were more than leftovers and eggs in it.

But still, he went for the eggs. He thought maybe it was déjà-vu but he felt like pancakes, so pancakes it was.

* * *

Kate woke up with the sun in her eyes. And the smell of breakfast filling her nostrils.

"Pancakes?" she groaned as she rubbed her eyes. Next came a yawn, before she opened her eyes and found herself almost completely naked. Only a white sheet covering her butt from being exposed. Thank god she likes to sleep on her stomach.

She grabbed the sheet, and covered herself with it just as Rick walked into the room with a tray.

"Rick? What are you doing?" She asked with a groggy voice.

"Morning to you too beautiful." He laughed as he took in the sight. As she was sitting there, she looked so innocent. But last night was proof that Kate was no innocent little girl. Just thinking about it made him crave more. But not now. "I brought you breakfast."

"You didn't have to do that, Rick." She said, and before he could say anything, she smiled. "But thank you."

She pushed herself up as he came closer to her side of the bed. He put the tray down, and wanted to lay down at her feet, but she tugged at his shirt, drawing him closer before she placed her lips on his.

The kiss was soft, sweet. A way of saying thanks, but also much more.

When she let him go, he was out of breath. She wasn't. He hadn't seen it coming, but that didn't mean he didn't love it.

"What was that for?" he grinned.

"Can't a girl kiss her …." She paused, realizing everything that had happened. Josh! God dammit! "Rick, you need to get out of here."

"What? Why?" he was shocked.

"Because I basically just cheated on my boyfriend! I'm not a cheater! I don't do that. I need to… I don't know, but I'll figure that out. Just… get out!"

"Kate, take a breath." Rick said as he took the tray away and took its place to hold her hands. "I'll go, but after you eat your breakfast. I'll let you end it with him, and I won't tell anyone anything. I know you didn't mean to. And I didn't want to make you one either. But Kate… I love you. And from what I heard last night, you love me to. So end it with Josh, and call me when you did. Then I know I won't have to worry about us anymore."

Kate sighed. "I do love you… but that doesn't make this easier. I still care about him Rick. And I certainly didn't want to cheat on him…"

"I know that Kate. And I'm sorry too. But you don't have to tell him." Rick said, trying to get eye contact again.

"Okay… I'm sorry. It just struck me. I'm glad you made breakfast. I'm kind of hungry." She said as she eyed the tray. The pancakes looked delicious.

Rick reached out and took a piece of the pancake. He put it above her face, and just as she raised her head to eat it, he leaned forward and his lips attacked her neck.

"Rick!" she shrieked, mouth full of pancake. She couldn't help but laugh as he tried to tickle her and his lips moved to her earlobe.

"Rick, watch out for the breakfast." She sighed as he hit the right spot on her neck again.

He eventually pulled back, because he didn't want to leave any hickeys in sight.

Kate and Rick both ate breakfast on the bed.

"Rick, this is just perfect. How do you cook so well, like really, I could do it with the exact same ingredients and it still wouldn't taste this good." Kate moaned, little did she know it completely drove Rick crazy.

"Kate, if you're gonna moan, don't expect me to behave." He groaned as he let his back fall on the bed. Kate laughed and just couldn't stop.

"Oh you think this is funny? How about I give you some trouble, huh?" he spoke as he pushed her down with one hand, and trailed down her body with the other.

Kate gasped. "Rick, no. Stop." she said, but he wouldn't listen. Now that breakfast was over, and the tray put aside, they had the bed to themselves and he was going to use it.

"Shit, Rick, no, please stop!" Kate exclaimed as she felt his hand making his way between her thighs.

"Not. Gonna. Stop." he repeated her words from last night, and she hated it, but liked it at the same time. He hooked his fingers, and from all the way in the back, trailed them over her pussy to the front. He used more force to pull her up harder. It had her gasping.

He liked the look on her face as she bit her lip as he drew circles on her clit. Slow and soft at first. But harder and faster soon enough. He was good. Too good.

Slowly, he brought her closer to the edge, sometimes running his hand all over her, picking up her juices on his fingers and rubbing it all over her.

Once in a while, he used a little more force, and so she gasped.

"Rick, finish, please." She groaned and he couldn't help but obey her.

He worked his fingers, just how she liked it. Her climax came totally unexpected, and it made it so good. She threw her head back, burying it in the mattress.

"Rick!" she exclaimed as his fingers rode out her orgasm.

She shivered when it was over. He slowly stopped and grabbed the sheet to pull it over her. But she grabbed his waist.

"Cuddle with me." She smiled, eyes still closed, hanging onto the amazing feeling.

Rick smiled, said of course, and let her snuggle in his chest, his arms securely around her.

"If I fall asleep, wake me up when you go home, or in 2 hours. Okay?" she asked, and he hummed in agreement.

She kissed his chest, before nuzzling her head against him, and enjoying the feeling of his body around hers.

She felt safe, and loved. She hadn't felt this way in what seemed like forever.

**I didn't know where to stop it. Next chapter will involve Josh.**

**I tried something I hadn't read in other M rated stories, and I'm not sure about it, so I'd love to know what you think.**

**Oh, and Idk how long I'll make this story, but I don't think too long. But, I think I may end the story, and then upload some M rated chapters, that would maybe come later in the story, but with not a big plot line. What do you think about that?**

**I'd love to know.**


End file.
